


Never Again

by wickedrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scenes, Multi, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Set: Killian takes care of a poisoned David on Neverland. In more detail. Starts roughly around 304.
Relationships: Canon - Relationship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Friendship - Relationship, captain charming
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Foul Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I barely own my knickers. When I am writing, it's mainly for my own pleasure.
> 
> Pairing: David/Killian friendship, mostly. All pretty much as canon. 
> 
> Note: I’ve not seen the whole of OUAT but the Whump factor is calling!

Chapter 1: Foul Habits

Summary: David keeps falling back. Killian makes sure he keeps up and isn’t found out. Missing scene. 

Theme: emetophilia 

With Mary Margaret deep in thought about setting a trap for a Lost Boy and leading the charge back to their camp from Neal’s cave home, it was actually Emma who spared a moment away from her worries for her son to notice that her father was nowhere to be seen. “Hook,” she called out to the closest person. “Where’s David?” She looked behind her, remembering how Killian and herself got ahead of her father not far back.

The pirate looked back as well, pretending not to have been aware of how far the prince had fallen behind, “go ahead follow the others love, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost. That’s the last thing we need. Wonderful.” Hook cursed the real reason David was behind and took his time making his way back to where he saw Charming doubling over, all the while checking if they were alone. While he disagreed with the man’s decision to keep his illness a secret, operating in stealth was second nature to a pirate. “Can you continue mate or should I carry you bridal style,” Killian rolled his eyes at the stubborn man. 

Charming just shook his head, hand wound tightly round his torso as he was kneeling on the ground. Killian raised an eyebrow, “bloody hell, I was only jesting Dave, but if you really need it…” Hook was hesitant approaching as he frowned. 

“Don’t you touch me, Hook!” Charming managed between puffs of breaths he seemed to try to control before a tide of puke streamed out of his mouth without much warning and hit the ground hard, splattering everywhere as a result.

“Not on my boots!” Killian protested by jumping out the way and rubbing his feet against the tall grass just in case, “we were just starting to get along!”

Charming was in no shape to react. He couldn’t even catch his breath before another cramp squeezed his stomach and forced more streams of foul liquid out his throat. Prince Charming had no idea that throwing up could hurt this much and that it could floor him so quickly with such force. He was only vaguely aware that it wasn’t himself who stopped himself faceplanting into his heave, even his grip he tried to hold his insides in with on his stomach weakened as his vision swam. “Caan’t..no..” He was disoriented, dizzy and the spasms wouldn’t stop despite his spewing being reduced to saliva after he’d emptied everything he ever ate in one go, or at least that’s how it felt. 

Marginally taking care that he stayed away from the worst of the mess, Killian placed his companion onto the ground on his side, then started to comfortingly rub his back, slightly reassured by the fact that Charming has stopped the ugly chucking up and was now only mostly dry heaving. “Do me a favour, mate. Breathe. Breathe through your nose,” Killian didn’t like how the other curled up into a tight ball on the ground, shaking hands desperately cradling his belly. 

“Hell. Can’t,” Charming squeezed his eyes tight, the simple effort to utter the word sending him into another fit of gagging and his whole body shaking, a counterproductive consequence as the movement of it in turn made his stomach clench tightly and not having a mind to let go. 

Killian shook his head, “let me see, eh?” He tried to lift David’s shirt, expecting resistance but instead he found the prince too uncoordinated and weak to respond. “I’ve not seen the poison enter the body so close to the stomach before. That must be it,” he explained for both their sakes, “it’s spread over your whole belly. I’m not sure if you’ll be able to move again.”

“I have to,” Charming’s deep blue eyes flew open and he grabbed for the pirate’s arm, “so much might depend on it.”

“I’m not sure how much of a soddy choice you have in the matter,” Killian commented as Charming was not able to utter another word, clenching his teeth in pain.

“I’m not done, things to do,” Charming choked out, face flushed from the effort, “for one, if we don’t go now, somebody will notice. Help me up!”

“Oh. You’re insane,” Killian rolled his eyes and eased the man’s upper body straight gently, but held it against himself for support. It resulted in Charming’s head lolling to the side and proving that he still had some stomach juices left in his belly that now adorned the bushes. 

Hook simply held onto him tightly, waiting patiently for the bout to pass. David however wasn’t so patient, “no time for this, I can’t give up so soon,” he rushed the words out in between spitting and hacking, “impossible, I didn’t even eat anything,” he swallowed thickly, hoping his saliva will alleviate some of the acid burn in his throat. 

“I’m sure there’s nothing left in your stomach now,” Killian encouraged, “bit of advice? Rest, give it a moment, it will stop,” the pirate was worried seeing Charming’s eyes flutter closed. “Hey, you with me?” He patted the other man’s cheek.

Charming twisted away, “yes, I am you loon, I just didn’t think looking at my vomit is the best idea right now,” he seemed to be trying to control his breathing too.

“Going away from it should help too,” Killian was however sceptical of Charming’s currently limp muscles. 

“Snow. She’ll notice I’m not around,” David grabbed at the opporchancity of the mention of moving, “you need to pull me up.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” The pirate was weary, “the more effort, that’s when the more the poison spreads. Can you even manage to walk? I’ll believe it when I see it,” he retorted.

“If I lean on you some,” David seemed determined to fight through his weakness and queasiness to snake an arm round the back of the pirate’s neck and push himself up on shaky knees using that leverage. 

“And Snow won’t notice you’re ill this way? Or are we just naturally having a friendly little canoodle?” Killian wrapped an arm around the invalid’s waist and secured his hook round the other’s belt for extra grip. 

“I’ll feel better in a moment, it’s just a turn. In the meantime, we should catch up with the others,” Charming winced as his current position wasn’t exactly comfortable and easy on his contaminated cut.

“Right, sure,” the pirate noted how Charming’s eyes were still closed and his complexion didn’t get any rosier, “because that doesn’t sound completely ridiculous.” But he hauled the man as upright as he could manage, “ready, mate? That’s a good boy.”

Tbc


	2. Morpheus' Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming has another episode of needing comfort in the arms of the pirate. Next missing scene throughout the ordeal.

Chapter 2: Morpheus’ Venus

Theme: belly rub

At first, Killian was rather concerned when Charming fell unconscious in his arms as a result of the effort of trying to take a swing at him. The pirate was worried that it might be too late to put his plan into action to save the stubborn royal. He fumbled with his one good hand to try and take the man’s pulse. Killian had to admit that he was surprised to find it strong and thus he had to hurry before the knight woke up to plant Captain Liam Jones’ Insignia close by him to find once upright. He knelt back next to Charming after, contemplating whether he should waste any more of his rum on the farmer given that the grandfather would probably either spit it out or throw it up at any case. Not having any more ideas on how to wake the other, Killian took his water flask out instead and poured some of the precious liquid onto his handkerchief to place onto Charming’s sweaty forehead. He kept it there for a moment, sighing over how pale the stubborn man’s face had gotten. If David kept to his wish to keep his affliction a secret, something needed to be done about making him seem more fit, if only temporarily. So Killian started with dabbing at the Storybrooke inhabitant’s face and neck. 

Charming stirred a little, moaning as his consciousness was searching for something to hold onto. His arm cradled his stomach and he rolled onto his side a little to shield the areas that hurt the most now that he wasn’t aware of his actions enough to hide his ailment. Killian shook his head in disapproval at Charming’s questionable decisions, but at the same time he realised what he could try to do to ease the other’s suffering. Carefully so as not to set off any of the pain offshoots that he knew from his brother’s experience followed the angry poison lines trying to reach the heart, the pirate slid the piece of cloth under the prince’s shirt, hoping the wetness would soothe the throbbing a little, along with the rhythmic circular rubbing he commenced atop of Charming’s beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles. 

The royal responded almost immediately with a more restful sounding moan, as well as curling up around the comforting touch, but it wasn’t long before the beneficial effects resulted in him becoming more aware and dismayed, “enough, what are you doing?” However, he didn’t have the spirit and inclination to move away from the object giving him relief just yet.

“Helping,” Hook rolled his eyes at him, “take a moment, you pertinacious mule,” he banked on Charming not being able to remember his insults. The man was infuriating after all. 

“I don’t have time for that,” Charming panted, “we’re still on the losing side.”

“Nothing’s stopping you from taking off, grandpa,” Killian was considerate enough not to cease the gentle massage.

“Hook..” Prince Charming took advantage of the lulling motion while he gathered strength, “if you care for my daughter’s happiness, you will keep going and think of getting everyone out of here, right?” He referred to Mary Margaret.

“What do you think I’m trying to do you pudding-head,” the one handed man couldn’t quite reveal the extent of the truth behind that statement at this time. He really did mean everyone. 

“Hook..” David started again, “it’s not really wet anymore,” he nodded in the direction of the handkerchief, “can you fix it?”

“What? Oh, sorry,” the pirate pulled out his kerchief to pour more water on it, then placed it back swiftly, all without any objections from Charming, though Killian was admittedly pretty quick. With the prince closing his eyes again, Hook slowed his massaging circles, pleased that the married man had finally accepted his offer of comfort, but was worried by it at the same time. He really needed to put his plan into action. Alarmed, he started to rouse Charming so that he could find the planted insignia.

Tbc


	3. Jet Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: extended tummy rubs

Chapter 3: Jet Lad

“Easy, easy, you need to take it easy, trust me,” Killian reached for Charming as he started his hurried decent off of Deadman’s Peak, anticipating the dizziness attack that would take hold of the farmer prince as a result of his hastiness. Just in time, as the edge of the cliff wasn’t a place to lose footing at.

Charming moaned, willing the dark fog to dissipate from in front of his eyes, not liking it one bit that the pirate deposited his unwilling ass onto the ground again, “I thought you said I would be healed, for while being on this island at least.”

“And you are, I swear. But you were moments from death not long ago mate. You expect to recover fully in an instant?”

“Yes dammit, I don’t have time for this!” Charming moaned again, hand going to his stomach, irritable, “how long did it take your brother to get back to normal?” 

“Half an hour the most. Would you just stay still for a bit, otherwise you’ll throw up again and you don’t have spare clothes. What, then?”

“You mean you don’t have spare boots of course.”

“Well aye, there’s that too. Also, you don’t want to reach your beloved before the aftereffects are over. My brother described it like having a hangover.”

“What aftereffects are you talking about? What aren’t you telling me this time?”

“I just thought you might want Snow to remain clueless, not wonder why you’d puke on her without as much of a scratch on you or any indication of why you should.”

“But the rest of our people are more than half an hour away. Those said aftereffects should pass by the time we reach them, no? Unless you’re stretching the truth again?”

“Oh, look at you, making progress thinking I’m only stretching the truth, not lying. Good to know, good to know.”

“Hook.” David grumbled warningly, “keep going.”

“Alright, alright, stop that, bloody hell. I swear on my brother’s memory, there’s nothing I’m not telling you.”

“In that case,” Charming got to his feet and reached for the rope they’ve used earlier to climb the peak. 

“Wait, wait, damn it! They don’t even expect us back so soon!” Killian struggled to keep up with the prince as his hook wasn’t as useful going down as it had been climbing up. Even so, it only took him a couple of minutes to reach the bottom and find Charming roughly at the same place he’d previously passed out at and rubbing his belly.

“I checked, there are no dark bruises or veins, but it still hurts,” the farmer prince was at a loss. 

“Haven’t I told you to rest!” Killian reached for the other’s shirt to lift it up, “perhaps you should take my advice sometimes.”

“And I’ve told you there’s nothing to see! Am I healed or not? Is this some sort of trick?”

“You are healed just wonderfully,” the pirate placed his palm on Charming’s abdomen, leaning closer.

“How can I be so sure if you actually need to get so near to check?”

“That is not what I’m doing. Trust me, you’re fine mate. I am simply going to make sure the elixir gets into every pore of your affected organs as soon as possible,” he smoothed his hand back and forth over his companion’s midsection. 

“Like that? Why?” Charming frowned at the touch that proved to be more intimate than he would have ever wanted to get with the pirate, but he did not move away. Partly because he had to admit he was still somewhat weak and partly because the foreign palm on his belly felt pleasant in a comforting, grounding way. It made him sigh out in relief, letting his head fall back for just a moment against the rocks as he decided to give into the sensation while he was resting anyway. 

Noting that the shepherd’s son had his eyes closed again, Killian did not have to hide his smug expression at having been able to make Charming comply again, at the same time concentrating on making him feel better by drawing wide slight pressure circles round the convalescing man’s stomach with care and making sure that he was covering every inch from the middle to his ribs and as close to his groins as he deemed practicable. Hook already knew he was doing a good job as he pretty much felt the tightness loosen in Charming’s abdominals. 

David was simultaneously coming to the same conclusion. However the pirate had managed it with his gentle touch and only one hand, his ministrations were drowning out the lingering dull throbbing in his guts. Charming opened his eyes in wonder to find Killian’s expression intent and sympathetic, giving his best effort. Hook then pulled back a little, noting his interest and his touch turned self-conscious so he was now barely ghosting his fingertips over his belly right where they were, too close to the belt of his jeans not to feel awkward, “does that perhaps feel better?” He moved his palm higher again. 

Charming only acknowledged the question with a cursory grunt and the faintest of blushes, not wanting to give him his dues and needing more of that healing touch. Thankfully the pirate didn’t have in mind to stop just yet, “more importantly, maybe you should drink a little bit more of that water,” he suggested helpfully. 

“Yes, alright,” the trained prince yielded with a sideways shrug as trusting the pirate proved the right thing to do of late, “please,” he held out a hand for the flask. 

Killian stopped his massage to help guide the container thoughtfully to the other’s lips as if he’d still been an invalid and did not let Charming take it away from his mouth till it was completely empty and another liberating sigh went through the prince. David stopped the hand trying to resume the rubbing this time, “yeah, I’m fine.”

Killian nodded, “right sorry, just making sure.”

“I think I’m as good as I’m ever going to be this day,” David acknowledged quietly, as if their secret could still be found out and only then did he let the pirate’s wrist go that he’d been squeezing in thanks, “alright,” he arranged his clothes back into an acceptable fashion, “permission to descend, captain?” He was in a good mood all of a sudden now that he felt absolutely no pain. 

“Ah, yes, granted,” Killian played along, not exactly looking forward to the rest of their adventures. 

Tbc


	4. Colour Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: A lover worries.

Snow felt too angry and wired to properly take the nap they’ve all agreed on. It was just for a few hours so they were somewhat rested before they faced Pan, but Mary Margaret couldn’t help notice how David curled up around himself for the rest. Now that she knew he had been poisoned, it all made sense, his sluggishness, his tiredness, his sweating he had blamed on the humidity on the island. And now him and Hook claimed Charming was cured, but why did he still seem pale and out of sorts? Having a plan in her mind, she untangled herself from Charming and went round the logs at their camp to sit down next to Killian who had taken the first sentry duty.

“Come to relieve me so soon? No trust?” The pirate would have not been surprised, “alright,” he shrugged.

Mary Margaret just shook her head sadly, “this is about what you said about the cure. You believe David is really ok?”

“As long as he stays on the island, then I trust, yeah.”

“But you don’t really know much about this curative water, do you?”

“I know he’s currently not in the throws of death, which is how he was up there, so.”

“He doesn’t look well tonight.”

“Believe me, he looks and feels a hell of a lot better than before. Bloody hell, ask him if you’re not convinced.”

“What makes you think he’s going to tell the truth this time, whatever it may be?”

Killian had to agree with that with a nod and a frown, “look, all I know is that he won’t die while he stays on this island, or doesn’t go too far from it on the water, that’s the truth.”

“So if I stayed with him here, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to live a full life together? Have our happy ending?” 

“If you can call this living here full,” he looked around. 

“So the side effects, will they go away if we believe in it?”

“Well you know what? I have no idea. My brother and I, we didn’t stay long enough to find out.”

“So you admit, there are scary side effects.”

“Aye. Some nausea, residual pain at the site of entry, dizziness, those are the ones I know of if you can call those scary.”

Mary Margaret stared at her sleeping man, “I can’t watch him suffer through that day by day. I have a high tolerance for a lot of things, but not that.”

“I am sorry. It was the best available option to me.”

“I know. Thank you for that,” Snow touched Hook’s shoulder for a moment to convey her gratitude as she stood.

“Belly rubs,” Killian gave away the secret, “yes, they help.” Snow narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously for a moment, puzzled by how the pirate would know that, but decided it was of more importance to join her husband and nuzzle against him, keep him comfortable and herself reassured by his closeness. 

Tbc


	5. Deck of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian makes sure Charming does not run out of enchanted water

“Gods, hey, wake up,” Killian shook Charming’s shoulder as the prince sat with his back against the main mast, seemingly asleep. 

“What the hell? Something wrong?” Charming frowned.

“Now, you tell me. You were moaning in your sleep. Are you alright?”

“Perfectly! You’re going to worry Snow unnecessarily!” He looked around to see whether said maiden was around, however he did pat himself down at the previous infection sites and his belly just to be sure, “I’m fine.”

“I suppose that doesn’t mean you will stay that way. Death could strike at any moment and it will be fast!”

“Cheery,” Charming grumbled, “but I have my flask on me at all times exactly for that,” he touched his pocket to show the sound it made and also just to make sure. 

Killian sighed, “mate, you don’t understand how fast it had happened. Plus I’m not sure you would have the strength to lift it to your lips. I think you should drink some now and then another mouthful every hour at least. It’s not like my advice was wrong in this matter before,” he encouraged. 

“If I drink a mouthful every hour it will run out very quickly.”

“No it won’t,” Killian produced another flask he handed to Charming, then another and he extended a leg to kick one of the barrels tied to the barriers, “I’ve got you. I’m hoping this should last you a few weeks at least in case Crocodile doesn’t shine through. I don’t trust him. Now drink.”

“Consider me impressed,” the prince followed instructions. He hasn’t been feeling unwell, but now that a few mouthfuls of the tonic went down his throat, he instantly felt more relaxed, whether it was only because of having peace of mind or not, “and I’m assuming you’re offering more stomach rubs too?” Charming was only jesting. 

“Shouldn’t be needed. But if they do, ask your beloved and you’ll be fine,” Killian looked in Snow’s direction now that they were amongst approaching company. 

Tbc


	6. Dinner Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme/Alternate Title: Secret Comforts

“Hey, but I’m waiting for Snow!” Charming barked at the intruder to his booth in Granny’s Diner, Killian who sat down beside him, “we were meant to grab lunch together.”

“Are you up for that, inamorato?” He gave the prince a searching look. 

“I’m perfectly fine to dine, of course,” Charming was stand-offish. 

“Are you sure?” Killian grabbed the flask with the water from Neverland from the table and shook it, “this is almost empty and it’s not the first one I see.” His grimace showed an unease.

“It was you who told me to drink some often, remember?”

The pirate shook his head, “that’s not it. A liar knows well when they see one,” he shifted to give the other a suggestive look.

“Don’t tell Snow anything!” Charming was immediately defensive, “a little twinge here and there doesn’t matter.”

“Hey, did I give your secret away on the island? My lips are sealed as usual. Though I could think of something else they could be sealed with,” the pirate looked wistful, getting lost in some pleasant thought.

“What the hell? I’m Emma’s father. Why don’t you consider that when you talk to me?”

“I remember just fine,” the captain slunk his hand under the table and slid it atop of Charming’s stomach, back to business. 

“What are you doing exactly?” The farmer made sure the volume of his voice was even lower than before. 

“Well, if you’ve already had some Neverland water recently, there’s only one thing I know of that helps, “ Killian started to rub circles around his conversation partner’s belly button with his flattened palm, applying light pressure.

“Not here where people could see,” the king pushed the hand harshly away with an enigmatic moan. Was it displeasure at the other’s actions, or pain? 

“So you’d just eat and puke on your beloved instead? Aye, I can see the charm in that.”

“Nope, it doesn’t hurt that much just now,” Charming shifted carefully into a more comfortable position so that his words were somewhat true, “Snow’s coming. Hook.” He prompted the other man.

“Alright,” the pirate slid out to jump to another booth, “but I’ll be keeping a sharp eye on you!”

“Hook?” Mary Margaret wasn’t given the chance by the pirate for a conversation, “whatever did he want?”

Charming’s smile was clearly tired and limited as he tried to pretend everything was well. “I think he’s worried about me,” he remembered how his previous secrecy didn’t go down well with Snow White. 

“Who is not,” the princess agreed, ready to pamper him with everything she had if it was necessary, though Rumple appeared with his elixir only moments later. 

The End.


End file.
